Always Been You
by gosgirl
Summary: Written for Jo R for the Gabby Shipper Forum SeSa exchange. First time Gabby.


**Always Been You**

Written for Jo_R for the Gabby Shipper Forum SeSa exchange. First time Gabby.

Prompt was snowfall, Mrs Claus, decorations. No childlike Abby, please.

A/N: Spoilers to middle of Season 6

Rating: M

* * *

><p>"Oh, rats, it's snowing."<p>

The thud of heavy boots and the tinkling of bells signalled Abby's arrival in the bullpen seconds before they heard her outburst. Gibbs looked up in time to see a flash of red and white rush past his desk at speed.

"Thought you liked snow, Abby?" Tony observed from his desk as he packed up his bag ready to leave as Abby came to a halt in front of the windows overlooking the Navy Yard.

It had been a raw day, although with no snow forecast, but the grey lowering clouds were starting to spill light snowflakes in the swirling bitterly cold wind so clearly the weather hadn't tuned into CNN to see what it _should_ be doing.

"I do, Tony, but preferably when I'm snuggled up in the warm or kicking your ass in a snowball fight but not like _this_… and especially not today, at least not yet." Abby gestured at the falling snow. "I've got way too much to do."

As Abby turned from the window to face Tony, Gibbs would have admired the speed at which Tony's eyes rose from where they'd been admiring the curve of her ass to her face if only he hadn't already been suppressing the urge to head slap his SFA into the Potomac.

McGee and Ziva had already left, both taking leave as the team wasn't on call for once over the holidays, so it was just Gibbs and Tony left at their desks and even they were packing up ready to leave before the weather worsened.

Gibbs rose from behind his own desk and moved over to stand next to Abby, trying to keep his eyes on her face and not her costume, as she stared morosely out of the window, biting her lip.

She'd been distracting more than a few people in the building today and Gibbs was no exception. He'd spend the day itching to go for his gun every time one more heap of drooling, over-sexed testosterone returned from visiting her lab.

It was Marilyn all over again.

Everyone knew Abby loved Christmas and this year, she'd chosen to wear a Mrs Claus costume… and it was probably the shortest and sexiest Mrs Claus costume Gibbs had ever seen, even if it was black.

The whole outfit was decorated with white fur trim and the fur hood which framed her face kept falling back from her dark hair, the pigtails laced with tinsel and mistletoe. Black stockings rose out of her boots and she was wearing a black collar studded with silver skulls and her boots had bells attached to the buckles so she jangled as she moved.

"You still delivering those presents to the hospital today, Abbs?"

Gibbs knew she'd planned on delivering presents the church had collected for children unfortunate enough to be staying in hospital over Christmas. The volunteers at the church usually took it in turns to be a 'delivery boy' and this year, it was Abby's turn.

"That was the plan, Gibbs, yeah."

Tony came up on her other side, backpack slung over one shoulder. "Anything I can do?"

Abby shook her head, turning to him with a smile. "That's sweet of you, Tony, but your car won't cope any better than mine in _this_."

"Which is why I'm heading out now." Tony wrapped an arm around Abby's shoulders and gave her a one-armed hug as she reached up to kiss his cheek. "Call if you need me, Abbs." He looked over at Gibbs and nodded. "Boss… see you in a few days."

Gibbs returned the nod. "DiNozzo."

Abby watched Tony walk away. "I should've left earlier. I could kick myself... except maybe not in these boots. I'd better get going or my baby will never make it through." Abby made to turn away, only to be stopped by Gibbs' hand on her arm and she turned to him with an expectant look on her face.

"We can take my truck, if ya want?"

Abby eyes widened. "Are you sure?"

Gibbs nodded. He'd only worry that Abby would make it safely through the snow and wouldn't be able to relax at home till he heard from her so it was simpler to drive her himself.

"Got no plans, Abbs."

Abby eyed him seriously, stepping closer, her concern clear in her green eyes. She rested a hand on his jacket. "I mean, really, really sure, Gibbs? I know you don't… _do_… Christmas and this might be too much…" she trailed off, searching his eyes.

"It's fine, Abbs." Gibbs shrugged. "And if this snow gets any worse, you won't make it through anyway and I'd only have to come and dig you out. When d'ya wanna leave?"

Abby glanced out of the window again where the snow flurries had started to ease but the sky looked even more threatening. "Um, soon if we can… if you're okay to leave?"

"Then go." Gibbs smiled. "Grab your gear."

"Yes, sir. Ma'am!" Abby amended with a wide smile before spinning away.

She started away, only to turn back and launch herself at him and Gibbs braced himself at the sudden warm armful. Before he could return the hug or begin to enjoy the wash of perfume and feel of her against him, Abby whirled away again and hurried off towards the back elevator.

* * *

><p>Gibbs straightened up from fitting the last of the bags of parcels into the remaining space in the cabin of his truck. They'd put some of the bigger presents in the flat bed and covered them up and the front seat was fairly full.<p>

"That it?" Gibbs asked, turning up his jacket collar against the wind cutting across the parking lot.

"Uh-huh. Not sure there's room for me though." Abby grinned, her hood framing her face, the whole outfit now covered in one of her long black cloaks, her green eyes sparkling with mischief.

Gibbs grinned. "Might squeeze you into a corner."

"C'mon then," Abby shivered, nudging him aside. "I'm freezing my butt off here. I'm pretty sure I'm developing frostbite in places I'd rather not have any kind of bite."

"Well, you're the one wearing… not very much," he teased.

"Thought you liked my not very much?" Abby replied as he held the truck door open for her and she tossed such an impish smile over her shoulder as she scrambled in that had him fighting back a grin of his own.

"I do… but I doubt I'd see an Eskimo wearing it."

Abby laughed. "Their loss. C'mon, Gibbs… _drive_ so we can get the heating going." She fiddled with the heater controls, shifting in her seat to get comfortable as he squeezed in beside her. "There's even less room than I thought. I'll be sitting on your lap at this rate… which might at least be, er, cosy and warm."

_He should be so lucky._

He rolled his eyes, not trusting himself to look at her face for too long when she was so close and in this impish mood, lest he give into the urge to kiss her… something he'd had to suppress increasingly over the past months.

* * *

><p>Abby glanced at Gibbs as he drove to the hospital, basking in the feeling of being so near to him, his large frame a solid warmth against her side, enjoying a close up view of his strong profile, the striking blue eyes warm as they looked over at her, and his silver hair which, not for the first time, she had to clench her fingers together to stop the urge to run them through the short hair over his ears and the nape of his neck.<p>

Smooshed in a car with Gibbs was not a bad start to the Christmas holidays.

Gibbs wore his green Carhartt jacket over a USMC sweatshirt and jeans, the dress code on Christmas Eve relaxed enough that everyone except for her had opted for casual.

The snowfall was steady now but not heavy enough yet to cause problems, at least not for his truck.

As he drove, Gibbs was trying to keep his eyes on the road ahead and not on the glimpses of black stocking peeping out occasionally beneath the cloak next to his leg, and whenever Abby shifted in her seat, the tinkling sound from the various bells on her boots drifted to his ears.

If he crashed the truck, Gibbs wondered if the cops would accept high blood pressure as a mitigating plea?

And presumably, when they got to the hospital, he'd also have to watch every red-blooded male's reaction to that outfit and the curves inside it.

Abby's voice drew him out of his thoughts and he turned his head to see her concerned expression. "Are you sure this is okay, Gibbs? If you… if you don't wanna come inside the hospital, I'd totally understand. You can just drop me off with the presents and then take off, if you want."

"And how would you get home?" Gibbs pointed out.

Abby shrugged. "I'm sure I can get someone to give me a lift."

_Oh yeah, there'd be a queue._

"Like hell you will."

Abby chuckled. "That was sort of John Wayne meets Mike Franks, I'm impressed." She returned his grin before sobering, gazing at him seriously. "With it being the kids' ward, Gibbs, I don't wanna make this time of year more difficult for you than it already is."

Gibbs shook his head, touched by her concern. "You won't." He took his hand off the wheel to cover her gloved hands which were fidgeting in her lap.

This time of year was never going to be easy but he wasn't likely to fall apart just because he was in the same place as a room full of sick kids.

It might be just the distraction he needed for once, instead of wallowing in being alone.

He'd been planning to spend Christmas Day as he usually did, in a silent house trying to ignore the significance of the day as he drowned out the pain this day always brought with too much bourbon in the basement.

"I wanted to ask you to come with me today anyway," Abby confessed quietly after a moment, looking down at their joined hands. "But wasn't sure you'd want to."

He squeezed her fingers reassuringly before retrieving his hand to concentrate on driving. "Always… And we can't let the kids miss out."

Abby smiled brightly, leaning her head on his shoulder briefly. "Then you gotta let me cook you something… tomorrow, I mean."

Gibbs inclined his head. "I can live with that. What about your plans for tomorrow?"

Abby shrugged, looking out of the window. "Well, I don't really have any… beyond going to church and working a shift at the shelter, helping serve Christmas dinner."

She may love Christmas but she rarely spent it with family… preferring to spend it helping out at the church or the shelter. Luca had his in-laws, who she didn't get on with at all, and she felt like a spare wheel spending the day with friends who were now settled down and with kids.

It only reminded her how she had no one in her life, and how lonely she really was… especially without the one thing she really wanted.

It was part of the reason why she put all her efforts into Christmas at work during the whole of December… to take her mind off spending the day itself alone.

"You not seeing friends?"

Abby shook her head. "No. Everyone's busy with their own… stuff. So I could easily come over and cook and then leave if it was too much… company. I mean I don't wanna impose or outstay my welcome."

"You wouldn't."

"Really?"

She couldn't hide the hope in her voice.

Gibbs nodded, nudging her. "Come and keep an old Marine company?"

Abby smiled slowly, leaning into his side and resting her head on his shoulder. "I'd like that."

It had been a really rough summer… a tough _year_, for many reasons.

Jenny's death… Vance's arrival… the team disbanded… Gibbs being used to weed out a mole… losing Langer… Lee's death.

She'd been worried about him all summer… concerned about the stress he was under from being minus his A team.

Gibbs had been a lot more relaxed after the team were once again his team, with Ziva back from Israel, Tony rescued from being agent afloat and McGee up from the bowels of the building.

And it seemed to have been some kind of catalyst in their own relationship… both perhaps reminded that things could change in a heartbeat and every minute spent together was precious. It was another reason to make the most of what they had.

They'd reverted back to a level of comfortable flirty banter they hadn't enjoyed for a while and had been spending more time together outside of work.

Abby could only hope it might signify the start of a change in their relationship.

They'd been dancing around this attraction between them for years… skating close to the line many times before withdrawing to a safe distance. Both knew it was there but for the most part, it remained unacknowledged and not acted upon.

Abby knew they'd given each other their fair share of mixed signals over the years. She was pretty confident that Gibbs could feel this _thing_, whatever it was, between them but his rules and her fear of ruining their friendship always held her back.

But she was getting so tired of hiding her feelings… so tired of being alone when everything she wanted in life was sitting right next to her.

* * *

><p>It took several trips before all the presents were retrieved from the truck and when Gibbs walked into the children's ward carrying the last of the bags, Abby was already deep in conversation with the nurses.<p>

They joined the other volunteers helping out and moved into the bustle of the ward itself to begin working their way around, giving out presents and talking to some of the kids who were unlucky enough to be in hospital over the holidays.

Abby's outfit caused a stir among both the kids and staff and Gibbs resigned himself to suppressing the urge to growl at every male who stood too close to Abby for the rest of the evening. It was probably a good job they were in the kids' ward and not male surgical or there'd be a few crash calls before the night was out.

The ward was cheerfully decorated, the walls festooned with both decorations and kids' drawings, and a large Christmas tree occupied one corner, presents piled high beneath it.

Sprigs of mistletoe were strategically placed around the room and Abby made a mental note to try and trap Gibbs under one before the evening was out. The sprigs she'd woven into her pigtails hadn't worked today yet but this might give her a legitimate excuse to plant one on him.

Abby found her attention drifting to Gibbs more and more as the evening progressed. Abby watched the nurses fussing around Gibbs, like bees round a honeypot. She supposed she had to be thankful there wasn't a redhead among them, although the man himself seemed oblivious to all the attention.

Gibbs was currently sitting next to one young girl who was listening with rapt attention to something he was saying as he helped her unwrap a present. Even before she knew Gibbs had once been a father, he had such a way with kids that they naturally gravitated towards him. He had a gentleness and ease with them that, when she found out about Kelly, explained a lot.

Watching him with the kids now made her heart squeeze in her chest.

As if aware of her eyes, Gibbs glanced up and she was rewarded with that crooked half-smile that she loved. He looked okay but she wondered how Gibbs was dealing with being here, concerned that she'd put him in a situation full of painful reminders and he was hiding it for her sake.

'_You okay?'_ she signed across the room. _"Too much?"_

Gibbs shook his head as he signed back. '_Fine. You?'_

Before she could continue, Abby felt a tug on her hand and turned her attention to the young boy beside her on the bed. As she helped him unwrap the present, Abby felt the skin on the back of her neck prickle and raised her eyes to see Gibbs still watching her and he sent her such a tender smile that she found herself blushing.

Later, Gibbs noticed Abby standing off to one side alone for the first time this evening, a sadness in her eyes which prompted him to walk over.

"Abbs? Everything okay?"

Abby sighed. "Yeah… I just… you know that little boy I was talking to earlier? Well, his mom just told me he's not expected to see another Christmas… this may be his last one. I guess it's just at times like this it brings it all home… it's just so sad… so unfair."

There wasn't much Gibbs could say to that, knowing she wouldn't want platitudes so he just reached for her hand and squeezed it, lending silent support as they stood and watched the bustle of the ward.

Abby went on after a long moment. "I guess we should be thankful he's able to enjoy what he has left… not sure if it's easier for his parents to have time to say goodbye or not."

Another squeeze of her fingers.

After a minute, she gazed up at him, smiling fondly. "How do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Help me without saying a word?"

Gibbs shrugged. "Not sure I do."

"Oh, you do. It's your thing." Abby leaned in to press a gentle kiss to his cheek, as near to the corner of his mouth as she dared, pointing upwards when she pulled back, her eyes twinkling with mischief.

He gazed up at the mistletoe, returning her smile when he met her eyes again before leaning in to kiss her cheek, also nearer her lips than he usually did, not missing the slight intake of breath as he did so.

A voice broke the tension of the moment and Abby's head snapped round as one of the nurses waved from across the room. "C'mon, Abby, put that man down… some help over here."

When the presents were all distributed, Gibbs joined Abby at the window, helping her on with her cloak. "Ready to go?"

She gave him a tired smile. "Yeah… Thank you for coming."

"It's good to see their faces," Gibbs replied. "Thought I might do some presents next year… maybe make a few."

Abby gazed at him in delighted surprise. "That would be awesome."

One of the doctors walked past, calling out to Abby. "See you tomorrow."

Abby turned away, waving and smiled brightly. "You will, David… looking forward to it."

The younger man turned around and returned Abby's smile as he backed away down the corridor. "Me too… hope you get some rest tonight, you're gonna need your strength for tomorrow."

Abby chuckled. "I'll do my best."

Gibbs felt the heat of jealousy clench his gut and he stepped back as Abby pulled the cloak around her. "You ready?"

Abby eyed him curiously, taking in the sudden change in his tone and stiffened body language, the death glare he was sending down the corridor. "I am, Gibbs. Will you take me home, please?"

Gibbs nodded briefly but didn't reply as he set off. Abby had to hurry to keep up with his long strides through the hospital corridors, wondering at the sudden change in his mood and feeling her own annoyance increasing.

If she didn't know better and it had been anyone else, she'd have labelled it as jealousy.

He'd been possessive of her before but it had certainly increased in recent months and there'd been several instances which she could put down to jealousy… if she let herself hope.

His headlong rush outside eased off slightly as they emerged into the night air. Abby tentatively took Gibbs' arm as they slithered across the parking lot, shivering against the contrast between the heated interior and the raw cold of the outside.

"Snow's getting heavier, Gibbs," Abby asked as they approached his truck. "Do you think we'll get through?"

"Yeah, should be able to get through to your apartment… so you can get some rest for tomorrow." He opened the truck door for her.

Abby winced at the abrupt tone, glancing at his face, taking in the impassive expression which masked so much. Suppressing a flash of irritation, she took her courage in both hands and stepped closer, laying a a hand on his arm, feeling the rigid tension in his arm.

"Gibbs…" She waited till he made eye contact. "David's a volunteer at the church. He holds a medical clinic for those who need it after they've had their Christmas lunch. I sometimes stay to help with that too. That's what he meant about tomorrow. That's all."

Gibbs stared at her for a long moment and she wondered if he was going to remain closed off, but then she felt the muscles under her hand ease, just as his stance relaxed fractionally. His eyes roamed over her face, his expression softening slightly and he gave her a slightly sheepish half smile as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Thought I was gonna miss your cooking."

She allowed the tease to ease the tension and nudged his arm. "Never… I'll be back before you know it."

Abby climbed into the truck and Gibbs walked around to the drivers' side. Even though there was plenty of room now the presents were no longer occupying most of the front cabin, Abby slithered over to the middle seat, wanting to be near him as long as she could.

When Gibbs didn't turn on the engine immediately but just sat there, hands resting on the wheel, gazing out of the windscreen, Abby queried softly. "Gibbs?"

He nodded to himself briefly before turning in the seat to face her and Abby was startled when a warm hand came up to cup her cheek. She blinked at him slowly, feeling herself pinned in place by his piercing gaze.

He nodded towards the hospital. "Thought I'd need my gun."

_Oh._

Trying to calm her heart hammering in her chest as she _hoped_ she'd gotten his meaning Abby leaned into his touch, watching his face. "Well, at least we'd be in the right place for anyone to get treated if you did shoot anyone."

His mouth quirked in a small grin and she saw his eyes flick to her mouth and back. "Yeah, but the paperwork'd be a bitch."

Abby giggled, that hope inside her winding up for a fist pump. "It would… and it'd be a shame to call out the team on Christmas Eve to deal with an agent involved shooting, even if I could dispose of the evidence."

"Guess I'll leave it then." His fingers stroked down her cheek and his hand slid to her neck and she had to swallow hard as his touch made goosebumps erupt seemingly everywhere.

"And there's no need anyway," Abby went on softly as she barrelled over the line. "No need for anything like that. Even if David was interested… I wouldn't be. Or in anyone else… There's no point. It's you, Gibbs… it's always been you. I just thought… you were out of reach."

Her courage spent, Abby dropped her eyes, holding her breath as she waited for his reaction to her confession and felt a shiver run through her as his fingers ran oh so gently along her jawline tilting her chin up.

"Abby..."

Gibbs could invest so much meaning in a simple saying of her name and she closed her eyes against the upsurge of emotions.

That large hand moved back to her neck and pulled her closer and she gasped, her eyes flying open as she registered his sudden overwhelming nearness as he bent his head to press his lips against her cheek, nuzzling against her skin.

Gibbs kissed his way slowly to the corner of her mouth and his lips hovered there, their breaths mingling. "I'm right here… always have been."

She smiled into his mouth as he kissed her lips softly before pulling back, rubbing his thumb over her bottom lip. A heartbeat later, Abby surged forward to wind her arms around his neck and pressed her mouth to his, the kiss rapidly turning heated.

Leaning into him as much as she could in the confined space, Abby scraped her nails through the short hair on the back of his neck, enjoying the feel of the surprisingly soft strands through her fingers.

When the kiss eventually slowed to a gentle lingering tug of lips, Gibbs nuzzled against her face, stroking his thumbs gently over her cheeks and jawline as a slow delighted smile spread across her face.

She reached up to murmur against his mouth. "Take me home, Gibbs, before we start losing vital body parts."

* * *

><p>By the time his truck arrived at Abby's apartment, the snow was falling heavily and the odds of his truck moving again that evening weren't high, even if Abby hadn't any intention of letting him out of her sight.<p>

She'd tried to suppress the urge to crawl into his lap and keep her hands to herself on the journey home… mostly.

Crashing the truck by letting her hands roam would be a bit self-defeating. So she'd settled for leaning into his side, holding his hand when he could spare it from the wheel or resting her hand on his thigh, feeling the solid muscle under her fingers and just enjoying the heat in his gaze as he looked over at her from time to time.

It didn't stop the tension building. She felt she'd been on a slow simmer for years and as he helped her out of the truck, her body was on overdrive.

Gibbs followed Abby into her apartment, dropping his go-bag inside the door. Abby steadied herself on his arm as she shed her boots, groaning as her feet were freed. She turned to him, throwing her arms around his neck as his arms went fully around her back and he crowded her against the wall.

As she moved, Gibbs could still hear the tinkling which he thought had been down to the bells on her boots. She caught his puzzled glance and grinned, murmuring against his mouth. "My boots aren't the only thing with bells on."

Abby grabbed his hand and pushed it slowly down over hip to rest along her thigh, her eyes taking on an impish gleam.

_Dear God... He was a dead man. _

He could feel the outline of not only a garter belt, but something small and round which... tinkled. He'd probably still be in the hospital if he'd known she was wearing a bell on her garter belt … as a patient.

Abby watched his eyes darken as his hands flexed on her hips to pull her closer and she nestled into his arms, burying her face in his neck, breathing him in… his scent comforting and arousing as it always did.

"Never undressed Santa Claus before."

Abby shivered at the low gravelly tone against her skin as his mouth moved to her neck and she tilted her head to give him better access. "Well then, there's always a first time for everything."

Gibbs raised his head to capture her mouth and the kiss rapidly moved to hungry and demanding. When he released her mouth, Abby backed away, grabbing his hands, pulling him along the hallway, her pulse racing as she saw the heat on his face, his blue eyes blazing.

As soon as they were inside her bedroom, Gibbs pulled her back into his arms, taking her mouth in a kiss that made her toes curl. His hands were already busy with the fastenings of her outfit as her own hands attacked his clothing as they stumbled onto the bed in a tangle of limbs and laughter.

As the front of her Mrs Claus outfit gaped open, his hands smoothed over the soft skin, his gaze taking in her black lacy underwear. His fingers followed his eyes as he traced the swell of her breasts before cupping the supple lace-covered flesh in his hands.

His fingers reached her stocking tops and Gibbs heard her throaty giggle as they heard the tinkle of the bells. Divesting her of bra and panties quickly, he covered her body with his own before trailing a line of kisses down to her breasts, sealing his mouth over a nipple and she felt heat surge through her.

Threading hands through his hair to hold him against her, she whimpered, her eyes sliding closed. His mouth felt incredible as he lavished attention to her breasts.

Abby managed to pull the rest of his clothing off, clumsy in her desperate haste to get at bare skin. She pushed him onto his back, letting her hands and mouth explore his chest, hearing his breathing turn ragged as she trailed her fingers teasingly over his stomach and lower, swirling her thumb across the sensitive leaking head.

She smiled to herself as he flipped her over, nipping at her neck, his hands on her stocking clad legs, growling in that tone that made her ache with need. "Keep these on."

Abby moaned low in her throat at his words, rocking her hips against him in earnest, desperate to have him inside her. "Gibbs… _please."_

Sliding his fingers between her legs, he groaned into her neck as he felt her slick and warm and more than ready. Shifting his weight, he nudged her entrance, bumping her swollen clit and making her gasp as she absorbed the feel of him.

Abby let out a breathy moan as he buried himself in one smooth glide, arching her hips, driving him deeper as she locked her ankles behind his back. Gibbs nuzzled the soft skin of her neck, biting down gently where it curved into her shoulder as he felt her yielding moist heat around him.

When he'd regained a measure of control, he raised his head and felt his heart squeeze at the look on her face, the love and desire plain to see.

Gibbs bent his head to take her mouth again and she slid her arms around his neck as she lost herself in his kiss. He began rocking against her and the throbbing heat moving so slowly inside her caused sparks of pleasure across her vision and they both dissolved into laughter as the bells reacted to the movement.

Inhaling deeply, she felt him swamp her senses, acutely aware of the strength in the broad shoulders under her hands, the strong thighs under her legs, the power in the body over her.

His mouth hovered over hers, their breaths mingling, whispering soft murmurs of encouragement as they moved together and her body soon began to tremble.

Sensing she was close, Gibbs pinned her hands above her head and bent his mouth to the warm skin of her neck, biting down as his thrusts became erratic as she squirmed beneath him. It took only a few more forceful plunges to send her over the edge and he was right behind her, groaning her name into her neck as he came, hard.

Abby clutched him tightly as her climax rippled through her body in intense, prolonged waves. Gibbs collapsed on top of her, trying to keep most of his weight on his arms, but she wrapped her arms and legs around him, relishing the feel of his strong frame pinning her down.

When Gibbs became aware of his surroundings again, Abby was trailing her fingers lightly across his shoulders. As their heartbeats gradually slowed, they lay there, unwilling to separate, his breathing warm against her shoulder as aftershocks quivered through them both. Gibbs nuzzled her neck and face, pressing tender kisses to her skin, murmuring her name as she stroked his back, prompting another shiver as he softened inside her.

Eventually, Gibbs shifted slightly to his side as he slipped out of her body and gathered Abby close. They lay tangled together, his hands stroking her back and playing gently with her hair, and Abby returned his light caresses, her face nuzzling into his chest as she sprawled bonelessly across his front.

Abby raised her head to see his face, his expression warm and relaxed, a satisfied haze in his eyes and smile tugging at his mouth. She ran her fingers over his lips, suddenly feeling her emotions threatening to overwhelm her.

He was right _here_ in her bed.

Gibbs must have sensed it as he pulled her even closer, wrapping her up snugly in his arms.

"Wow. I think this has gotta be my best Christmas present _ever_. Don't pinch me I might be dreaming."

Gibbs chuckled, stroking her back lightly. "Pretty good dream. You okay?"

Abby folded her arms across his chest, propping her chin on them as she gazed up at him, mouth curved in a lazy smile, green eyes sated and hair tousled.

"Just peachy. You?" she murmured huskily, pressing a kiss to his chest.

In answer, Gibbs pulled her up his body for a soft, lingering kiss, sliding his arms around her more fully. When the kiss came to a natural end, Abby leaned her head on his shoulder, grinning impishly.

"I'm gonna wear that outfit again, if it gets a result like this."

She could feel the vibration of his deep chuckle through her hand where it rested on his chest. "If you wear that outfit too often, I _am _gonna end up shooting someone."

The end.


End file.
